yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kataribesou ~Ensouki~ (かたりべ荘～淵藪記～)
|Date = Unknown |Protagonist = Shidonoko (しどのこ) |Nexus Doors = 8 (+1 occasional door) |Effects = 8 (Plus 4 quasi-effects) |Endings = 4 |hero2 = Kataribesou2.png}} Overview Kataribesou ~Ensouki~ (かたりべ荘～淵藪記～) is a game inspired by Yume Nikki created by Toripote, starring a featureless figure named Shidonoko , often assumed to be a girl due to their ponytail, traveling into weird worlds from a building. The game contains more RPG elements (combat, an item shop, etc.) than most fangames. It additionally lets one choose a difficulty level at the start of the game. The locations of the game vary widely, like Yume 2kki, but are usually somewhat lighthearted. The game is also praised for its music. Though it is difficult to beat the bosses on the start, it gets easier later on, once you start selling the items to earn state-increasing boosters/ weapons/ tags at the warehouse. Gameplay The game starts in a yard with a house containing several doors and a lamppost. The lamppost is used to save. Each door has a room inside with an object that leads to another world. To go back to the house, one must either lose a battle or interact with a fountain, which is found frequently. The characters usually talk three speech bubbles: An item or gift box (receiving an item), a skull (imminent battle) and a scribble line (frustrated). Another, much more rarely seen, is a heart, usually standing for them liking the item given. You can only earn a certain amount of items (generally 1-4) from each different character per world entrance. The bosses are noticeably difficult, and to get effects, you need to beat them up/defeat them. The warehouse contains various tags obtained upon reaching a determinate amount of money, that if mixed, produces support items, These tags, if used in battle, summon helpers. From time to time, a little girl can be found randomly in the worlds, which can be either White (difficult mode only), Black or Red. The interaction with the White one is essential for one of the endings. Since Shidonoko does not grow in level, it is needed to use state boosters. Plot The plot of the game appears to be minor or abstract. Highlight at your own risk. However, the endings seem to imply that Shidonoko is an artificially engineered being, created by a scientist, in the image of what appears to be his/her wife/husband. With that, one may assume that the whole world was some sort of training and "purifying" facility in order to make Shidonoko better. The bosses are all based over people the scientist knew himself/herself. The Heart Wound Ending shows Shidonoko getting boxed by an unknown being (possibly the impurity/tainted part/the wounded heart) and subsequently dying. Another ending shows the scientist returning from his duty on working only to find out that his friends and wife don't want to speak to him anymore. He then enters the world where Shidonoko lives, seemingly to never return. A particular event shows a more human-like Shidonoko that turns into a demon-like being, and things going downhill from there. Another event reveals the scientist's name, as it seems that Shidonoko turned into a huge monster. After losing the battle (It is unwinnable), you get scorted away by two red girls to a graveyard. If you have an item, you can re-start. If not, then the girls will pull the scientist away. Symbols Downloads Original Translations External Links *Walkthrough/Wiki (JP) *English Notes *Pixiv Encyclopedia Page Category:Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker XP Category:Japanese Fangames Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Non-traditional Fangames Category:Translated To English Category:Unknown Release Date Category:Multiple Endings